


Hook Line and Sinker

by SharkyIsSnarky



Series: Shark Bites: One Shots, Drabbles, and Snippets [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Emergency Bar Night, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Snippet, We're Dating Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkyIsSnarky/pseuds/SharkyIsSnarky
Summary: Zabuza needs a drink, preferably several.





	Hook Line and Sinker

**Author's Note:**

> Discord made me do it.

Zabuza sighs and waits for the laughter to die down. It was taking a while.

 

"So let me get this straight," Mangetsu says which prompts Mei to burst into laughter again "You called an emergency bar night because the Hokage's guard dogs decided you're dating them? After only a day since the meetings started?"

 

"That is exactly what the fuck I just said to you Hoozuki. Get with the program."

 

"I can't-" Ameyuri falls into Mei's side and they cling desperately like another gust of mirth will send them spiraling into fading shreds of mist. "Momochi, I never thought I'd see the day!" He can't even muster the energy to throw a kunai at the two harpies.

 

"There you are!" calls a cheerful voice, Zabuza knows that voice. He mostly dreads it as he should but hates himself for the thrill of anticipation that twines in his gut against all odds. Before he has time to protest he's bracketed by two bodies. He doesn't have a face full of silver hair so that means Hatake is behind him and Uchiha is in front of him. Obito immediately turns around to smile at him, bright and warm, everything that his Bingo Book entry says he shouldn't be.

 

Honestly who the fuck thought naming Uchiha Obito the "Black Hole of Konoha" was accurate? Copy-nin might be spot on because Kakashi saw what Obito was up to and immediately escalated. No offense to Hokage Uzumaki, but he hopes the woman and her husband fuck off back to Konoha sooner rather than later.

 

"Hi, honey." Kakashi deadpans from behind and he can't see it but he can feel masked lips press to the back of his head, curved in a smirk. "Mind if we join you?"

 

"Please do!" Mei chirps gleefully while Zabuza gurgles in abject misery. Traitors all of them. 


End file.
